ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Distorter of Time
category:MissionsCategory:Wings of the Goddess Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough * Have the party leader examine the Regal Pawprints in Beaucedine Glacier S at the southeast corner of (H-7), same elevation as tower at (G-9) just above the tower at (I-7), to enter the battlefield. Another way to put it - act like you're going to Batallia Downs or Fei'Yin and the point will be along the way. ** Each party member must have an Umbra Bug to participate. *** If you fail, you will have to get a new Umbra Bug from the Regal Pawprints at the southern Pso'Xja tower at (H-10). You may only obtain an Umbra Bug once per Vana'diel day. ** Other party members do not need to be near the Regal Pawprints to be teleported. * After successful completion of the fight you will get a cutscene that starts The Will of the World. ---- Fight * Buffs are lost upon entry. * Experience is not lost upon death. * You have 30 minutes to complete this mission. * You will fight alongside Lilisette. She will move after a few minutes. Cait Sith Ceithir will not attack until acted on. **Has high attack, HP, evasion and standard defense. ** Uses move Sensual Dance giving an Attack Bonus to all in range and Attack Down to enemies. Appears to give Magic Attack Down to enemies as well. ** Uses move Thorned Stance giving a Defense Bonus to her. ** Uses move Whirling Edge, which appears to be single-target damage. ** Appears to have access to Waltzes and Sambas with unconfirmed effects. At least one move acts like Wild Card, occasionally bestowing 300% TP to all allies in range. *** She will very rarely waltz herself. ** Lilisette is affected by AoE Blood Pact: Wards, but cannot be targeted by in-party spells such as Magic Fruit. ** Unlike the Promathia fight with Selh'teus and Prishe , if Lilisette is defeated, the mission is failed and your party will be warped out. She cannot be Raised. * Your fight is against Cait Sith Ceithir. ** Uses all standard Black Magic spells except Ancient Magic II, as well as some White Magic spells such as Paralyze. At least some, if not all, of these spells appear to be AoE even though they are regularly single-target. *** Cait Sith Ceithir can be Aspired for MP. *** Cait Sith Ceithir's casting can be interrupted by melee attacks and by Stun. ** Uses move Regal Scratch, a single-target damage move. ** Uses move Divine Favor, which appears to be full Erase and -na. ** Uses move Mewing Lullaby that inflicts both sleep and reduces TP to 0 in AoE. ** Uses move Eerie Eye, a Gaze attack which inflicts Amnesia and Silence. *** This move takes only effct when you face the mob. If you face away from it, it has no effect. ** Around 50% and below, uses move Level ? Holy, which is an AoE Holy attack with a range of about 20-25+ yalms. Damage depends on a dice roll (six-sided dice), dealing anywhere from 300 to 2000 damage. It is also possible for this move to have no effect whatsoever. *** As the fight progresses, Cait Sith Ceithir will tend to use this move more frequently. *** Note that Cait Sith Ceithir appears to be able to use this move back-to-back as well as Tier III -ga magic in between. It may be wise to pull away all melee attackers to recover. * Will summon Atomos to assist periodically, looks very similar to a Cavernous Maw. ** Will only appear for a short time to use the following moves then disappear. ** Uses move Soul Vacuum that inflicts AoE All Status Down. This move will hit everyone in the room. It is not stun able and the effect is not erase able. *** When out of range of Level ? Holy my party was also unaffected by Soul Vacuum, which would indicate the same 20 yalms range (Maybe 20 yalms from Atomos but it did hit everyone I did it with.). *** Beware while Status Down is in effect. All stats (STR, VIT, DEX, etc) will be reduced by 50-60 points, leaving your tank as well as your healers extremely vulnerable to Cait Sith Ceithir's attacks. **** Lilisette will take roughly twice as much damage from Cait Sith Ceithir's attacks and nukes while under this effect. **** A player subbing WHM with a Light Staff can expect to see Cure III potency to drop from 210 HP healed to about 140. **** Atomos will use Soul Vacuum a few seconds after it appears. Use this time to quickly top up Lilisette's HP, so you'll need fewer lower-efficiency cures during the stat down period. ** Uses move Soul Infusion that bestows all drained stats to Cait Sith Ceithir. * After defeating Cait Sith Ceithir you will get a cutscene that starts The Will of the World. * Like the Promathia fight, Lilisette can tank the entire fight as long as she is kept healed. ** Can be cleared with 3 or more healers. Any job with native MP and /WHM or /SCH can heal Lilisette out of range of Cait Sith Ceithir's AoE Magic and Level ? Holy. *** Refresh drinks such as Yagudo Drinks are recommended. MP medicines are a bonus. ** /SCH is convenient for Light Arts, Penury, Dark Arts Aspir and Sublimation. ** Recommended to go for Max MP builds as Lilisette will need near-constant healing. MP, more so than time, is a bigger enemy in this fight when using this strategy. ** Regen cannot be cast on Lilisette. ** Protect IV and Shell IV help tremendously with keeping Lilisette healthy. ** Solo-able by WHM/SCH. Keep up Sublimation and use Dark Arts Aspir as often as possible for MP. Use Cure V on Lilisette for greater heal efficiency. Keep yourself with enough HP to survive Level ? Holy, which does up to about 600 damage to a WHM with Shellra V.(Note soloing on whm may require meds for MP and yagudo drinks, WHM duo is a lot easier just take turns curing and resting.) ** Possibly soloable/duoable by RDM with Refresh and Convert and/or SCH using Penury, Aspir, and Sublimation. *** A BLM's Manafont 2-hour ability may also be helpful. ** Done by a Bard, Red Mage, White Mage x2. Got close to losing at the end because Level ? Holy dealt around 1.3k dmg to 3/4 people of our group. ** Cleared by a White Mage, 73 Scholar and a Blue Mage subbing White Mage with some MP to spare. Stoneskin ate enough of the Level ? Holy if it ever hit to not be dangerous. **Duo'd by Pld/Whm and Pld/Sch with some meds. Game Description :;Mission Orders: What shocking truth lies behind Cait Sith Ceithir's bold declaration that Atomos will choose the future? The answer must wait! Use the combined power of the surviving Cait Siths to stop the rampant Atomos! ---- Game Script